bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Jacobson
Joe Jacobson is a left-back, who has also played a number of games on the left side of midfield. He initially joined Rovers on loan from Cardiff City at the end of the 2006-07 season, and made the move permanent when he was picked up on a free transfer in the summer of 2007. Joe was a major part of the team that reached the play-off final at Wembley in 2007, however his loan period expired just before the final and he was ineligible to play. On August 28 2007, in a Carling Cup match against West Ham United, Jacobson tackled Hammers defender Kieron Dyer resulting in a double fracture of the lower leg for Dyer. Although most who saw the incident agreed it was accidental, if a little clumsy, West Ham boss Alan Curbishley went on to accuse Jacobson of "lashing out". He went on to play a total of 73 league games for Rovers, as well as eleven cup games, scoring just once before being released by manager Paul Trollope in 2009. His only goal was the decider in a 1–0 win over Oldham Athletic in August 2007. In 2008, Joe was called up to the Wales senior national team for the first time and was included in the squad travelling to Iceland and The Netherlands at the end of May and beginning of June that year. On the same day he received his call-up, he captained the Welsh Under-21 side in their 100th match, a specially arranged friendly against England. His first taste of full international football came on 28 May 2008 against Iceland when he was named among the substitutes, although he didn't make it onto the pitch during the game. He also failed to play in the following game against The Netherlands when he was also named on the subs bench. Career Joe started his career as a Cardiff City player, but made just one league and one League Cup appearance for them before being loaned out to Accrington Stanley in 2006. He joined Rovers, initially on loan, late in the 2006–07 season, before signing permanently when the campaign drew to a close. He was released by Rovers at the end of the 2008-09 season and went on to sign for League One rivals Oldham Athletic, but was little more than a fringe player with them, making just 16 appearances in two seasons before being loaned to Accrington for a second time in 2010. Stanley signed Jacobson on a short-term deal in the January 2011 transfer window, keeping him until the end of the 2010–11 season, at which point he joined League Two side Shrewsbury Town. Career stats Record against Rovers Joe has played four competitive matches against Rovers. The first of these was in 2006 while he was on loan at Accrington Stanley from Cardiff City, which Rovers won 4–0, and the second in 2010 when his Oldham side drew 1–1 with The Pirates at Boundary Park in his last ever game for them. He followed this up with two appearances for Shrewsbury during the 2011–12 season, which saw him win once and lose once. Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Loaned players Category:17 November Category:Players born in 1986 Category:Players who joined in 2007 Category:50+ league appearances Category:Cardiff City Category:Accrington Stanley Category:Oldham Athletic Category:Shrewsbury Town